


Imprints The Stone Don't Forget

by bug_from_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Happiness not just angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Angst, Multi, No Mentioned Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything leaves an imprint, in this case it's on the stones of Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprints The Stone Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So all the characters are mentioned in the tags, as too their actual place in the story, you have to figure that out, but I hope you like it.

The stone's had seen much in the long years they had stood. Equally good and bad, and each leaving an imprint. 

An argument that spiralled out of control and changed the future. A man rejecting hundreds of opportunities because of the things he had done, and the person he loved. A girl who was murdered because of a boy with more power than many full grown wizards . Perhaps words spoken out of anger that ruined the rest of a lifetime. Or even a girl's heart who broke when her boyfriend died. Things that shouldn't have happened, but did. People that can't come back. Everything leaving an imprint on the stones.

But for all the bad the stones had witnessed, they had also seen, in equal measure, good. Like four friends who shared a dream. Or two young boys laying out their plans for the future. Maybe a little boy who felt he finally felt like he had a home. Or another group of four who cared more for one of their own than the rules spread out before them. Then there was always the girl cared for people with a big heart even though most insulted her. Even more of the imprints left on the stones, even after the people were long gone.

Things changed, people forgot, and memories faded. But all all the imprints left on the stones never faded, never dulled. The stones didn't forget no matter how many centuries passed. And the people yet to come would leave their imprints, form their own memories. And the stones would be there, always watching, always paying attention.


End file.
